The Dragon and Princess
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: 100 themes fic of Natsu and Lucy. Some fluffier than others


**100 Themes of NaLu**  
><strong>Themes:1-10<strong>

It was shortly after Lucy had joined the guild that she was becoming more accustom to the insanity that took place. It just took some time.

* * *

><p>She didn't like to talk about her life at the mansion. Though after all the issue with the Phantom Lord guild some of the other guild members were rather curious. She was glad that Natsu never bothered to ask.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy was panicking over her rent that was due and even though she was on her way to mission with Natsu his tendency to destroy everything in his path didn't give her much hope of getting paid at all. Natsu splayed across the seats across from her, his face a purple color as his cheeks puffed with the needwant to barf.  
>"Natsu, please be careful. My landlord isn't going to accept me being late this month." She whined a pout on her lips.<br>She heard Natsu gurgle something that she couldn't quite understand thanks to his motion sickness.  
>"You're a genius,Natsu!" Happy perked up obviously he had understood the noise.<br>"Wha?"  
>"You should move in with us!" Happy cheered.<br>"Do you guys even have a house? You always break into mine, so I'm starting to wonder." Lucy complained, though never rejected the idea. Not like they hadn't been almost living together already.  
>So started a small argument over their future with Happy speaking for Natsu when Lucy found his words to incoherent.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was never one to worry about the next day. He was always in the moment. Letting his emotions run free without worry. Probably why he didn't worry much even when Lucy whined about her rent money that was due. Rather he would laugh it off as she groaned with anxiety.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a sound that Natsu hated with a passion, Lucy's crying. Of course he wasn't much of a fan for anyone to cry since he wasn't some heartless bastard, but when Lucy cried it stung all the more. He hated it even more that he had heard her cry so many times now<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone has a scent, just not most people are able to smell them like Natsu can.<br>Erza, metal and polish. Mira, like some sort of flower he could never remember the name for...Lilies? Cana, alcohol[a lot of people smelled like that] and paper.  
>Lucy was one of his favorite smells, like he could smell the stars on her mixed with a honey.<br>You may ask why he had not mentioned any guys, not like he doesn't know them, but they all are the same basics of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. With the added scent of iron for Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Natsu was certain without a doubt that the best food ever was fire...though fire wasn't really a food and he was the only person out of Fairy Tail that would suck the flames up into his stomach. But he wasn't the only one with vices like this Gray ate ice and Erza would kill over a slice of cake, oh and don't forget Happy who was content with a fish. These things came naturally...which might have been why Natsu looked at Lucy with confusion when she uttered the question,...<br>"What does fire taste like?"  
>Lucy was sitting next to him their bodies almost touching. Her large browns eyes glancing up at him with wonder.<br>He blinked under her gaze and felt his cheeks heat up some. He let out a large grin and held out piece of flaming meat near her face, "Try it!" He smiled as she screamed at him, moving away after giving him a smack to the head. He still grinned and took the food into his own mouth.

* * *

><p>Natsu was not one to respect personal space was the conclusion Lucy had decided. And though this could be annoying and irritating as hell when he went to far, but she never even noticed how those casual yet intimate touches that he gave never bothered her much anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't see her. The explosion that had went off moments before left them all scattered about the rumble of what was once a mansion. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carle...no Lucy. He did another take of the scene with his weary eyes finding no sign of the stellar mage..."LUCY!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy had a habit of using her sex appeal to one over men[and when the occasion called for it women]. Natsu never gave much attention to her when she tried these tactics on him. Not because she wasn't attractive or anything, but he didn't want her to demean herself like that when she was so strong.<p>

* * *

><p>I just posted my first full on NaLu and I've gotten a nice amount of attention for it.<br>If you read that one than this is the sentence/paragraph of themes that I mentions. Some are longer than others. There are a total of 100 themes to go through so I've got some work to do. I'll be posting these in groups of ten.  
>These themes I'm using are the same from my 100 themes for my Tokka fic[I haven't abandoned it, but I'm putting more detail in those so they take longer...and I'm kinda suck some from the next theme]<p>

**ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE**  
><strong>Also go read my other NaLu fic called Stupid.<strong>


End file.
